


Omovember Day 18

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Nat playing Spider-Mom, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 18, Other, Peeing in things that aren’t a toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Peeing in a container
Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Omovember Day 18

Tony noticed that recently he’d been seeing Peter a little too much. He had long since gotten over the fact that he was over attached to him, he was no longer in denial of that fact; he’d also stopped trying to push Peter away and distance himself. Ever since the boy came back into his life after his little stint with the Vulture he’d realised he didn’t want to keep the boy at arm’s length anymore; he realised that he cared for the boy from more than a professional standpoint- and running away from people because he was scared to keep them too close was stupid. He’d been there with Pepper and all it did was hurt everyone. 

But he was also conscious of the fact that people being  _ too close  _ was also an issue; not in a physical sense. He knew Peter was more than safe being around him; he and Nick had gone through extreme lengths to ensure that Peter’s identity was kept a secret, so him being close to Tony didn’t put him in harm's way. But as of late Tony had noticed a change in his own behaviour. One that worried him. 

He’d been better at self care recently. Basic washing eating drinking and sleeping stuff- he was remembering to do it. But he was now neglecting to do that on the days he wasn’t seeing the kid. His world revolved around seeing the boy happy, that’s all he found he wanted- which was fine, that’s how **parenting** mentoring is supposed to be, but Tony has a tendency to get over fixated on things. He wanted to be with him all the time and while that was normal to an extent he was wary of going overboard. He wanted to see the kid because  _ he wanted  _ to see the kid, because he loved him and enjoyed spending time with him, not because he felt like he couldn’t function without him. That wasn’t healthy. He didn’t want to end up being dependent on the boy, and he also didn’t want Peter being too dependent on him.

He also knew his overprotectiveness was part of that issue too, hence why no one had really spent any alone time with Peter yet, despite him coming around the team now for over six months. Peter was becoming too dependent on him in a lot of ways, especially when it came to socialising with the team. 

That was more than enough time for them to get to know each other but Tony’s mental illnesses were standing in the way of them developing a relationship; and he didn’t want Peter to suffer because of them. The boy was already shy around people and Tony was only worsening that by prolonging the inevitable. One day sooner or later Peter would have to be with one or more members of the team without him being there; and he wanted Peter to be ready for that. To be able to cope without him- a skill Tony had to learn too. 

So, when the Avengers had been called for a last minute mission, the perfect opportunity presented itself. Tony was busy readying his fleets of suits and calibrating their tech to line up with one another’s; securing their comms lines and ensuring they all had the same mission plan in place. What he was doing was vital, considering the location they were going to- so he didn’t have time to go and collect their youngest member. But Peter needed a chaperone. 

“Clint go ahead and book the SR15’s out, we’ll need them, and Nat-“ Tony barked his orders and the woman looked at him attentively, awaiting hers; forever the militant soldier. “You go fetch the kid.”

She looked visibly taken aback, which was unusual for a woman so hard faced. “Why me?” 

“Because I said so.” Tony said flatly, offering no more explanation. 

Nat was apprehensive. The kid still barely made eye contact with her when Tony left the room. He’d warmed up to Bruce, Steve, Thor and Clint respectively but he had yet to do so with her; he still hid behind one of them whenever she so much as rolled her eyes at him. “But he doesn’t talk. He’s shit scared of me, you know that.” 

“Don’t you think it’s time he got used to you then?” Tony sighed agitatedly. He was well aware of Peter’s aversion to their only female team member; it wasn’t that he was scared of her- okay maybe a little bit- but Peter he just found her impossible to read and that was intimidating to him. Tony hoped that once they were alone together, Peter would realise it was merely an act- like he had put on in the early days- and underneath Nat really wasn’t all that scary…Well, okay, she was-but not to her friends…

Okay, she was scary to her friends- but only if you crossed her and Tony severely doubted that young, sweet, mild mannered Peter would ever do that. Besides, despite not having a close relationship yet Nat had made it abundantly clear that she would slit the throat of anyone who so much as said a raised word to the boy. She was already fiercely defensive of him which is why Tony sent her to pick him up. 

  
  


Peter had been whisked away the second he got out of school and driven all the way to the upstate compound without anyone so much as breathing a word to him; he was slightly frazzled, as one would be, but he was more excited than scared. He was rather used to being thrown in the deep end without being given so much as a word of warning- that’s part of what made the job exciting. No, he was more nervous about the fact that it wasn’t Tony who greeted him at the compound, it was Ms. Romanov. 

“Oh uh, h-hi.” Peter waves nervously, as Happy pushed him towards her when he tried to duck behind him. 

“‘Sup, kid.” Nat greeted him, nodding to Happy as the agent signed off on the handover. Peter was jittering nervously, like he always did both around her and whenever he got to be involved in real Avengers business. It was more endearing than annoying, which she found surprising as she often didn’t know what to do around excitable kids. She could just about manage Clint’s brood and that was purely because she’d grown up alongside them; but Peter was unfamiliar territory. 

Much like he found himself unable to read her, she often found it difficult to read him. It was hard to tell when Peter was nervous or excited or scared, because he seemed to be in a constant state of one of those three. Tony was the resident Spider-whisperer, but the rest of her teammates seemed to be catching up to him rather quickly; leaving her in the dust when it came to relating to the small ball of energy that was Tony's kid. 

The kid was usually a chatterbox and Nat could see he was bursting with questions; but lacked the confidence to voice them to her just yet. So she decided to facilitate a Segway into conversation- after all, that is why Tony sent her not one of the others. They had to learn to talk to one another. “So how was school?” 

“It was uh- it was good.” Peter was clearly surprised that she cared enough to ask and offered her a small smile; which Nat found made her smile in return. She hadn’t expected to care so much, but she supposed that was only to be expected after being conditioned for years not to have emotions; especially when it came to children. So long as this curly haired kid didn’t make her go soft like he was with Tony, she didn’t mind babysitting every once in a while. The kid warming up to her was..oddly rewarding. 

A little more promoting and the kid opened up; asking her all kinds of questions, some of which she didn’t have an answer to but the boy didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t mind the rambling either, not nearly as much as she thought she would. It was far preferable than the boy sitting there silently and jumping every time she so much as looked at him. Hell, if she’d known it would be this easy to get the boy to warm up to her, she would’ve made the effort months ago. 

Well, she would have tried. But the process was certainly easier without Papa Stark breathing down her neck. 

“So where are we going?” Peter asked as she began to lead him out to the aerial runway outside. 

“Can’t tell you yet, kid. Gotta wait until the briefing.” 

“Oh right, yeah yeah. I uh, knew that.” Peter nodded militantly. 

Nat couldn’t help but smirk, it was cute how the kid tried his best to act like he knew what was going on- even when he had no fucking clue. “Come on.” 

“We’re going on the jet?” 

“Nah, I figured you could fly. You know, spidey powers and all that.” Nat smirked; though he smile dropped when she saw how red the boy’s face went. As much as she enjoyed teasing she didn’t want to make Peter revert back into being shy after he’d only just opened up. “You don’t get travel sick do you?”

“Uhm, not usually.” Peter said unconvincingly. “But I’ve only been on a plane twice- and one time I was unconscious so I don’t really know, I mean hopefully not-“

“Wait, you were what?” 

“Oh yeah.” Peter chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “I-it’s a long story.”

“Well we’ve got a few hours to kill and nothing better to do.” She smirked as she lead the way up the steps and onto the jet. She looked back when she didn’t hear the pitter-patter of feet following her, only to see Peter shuffling nervously. “You okay?” 

He blinked a couple times and shook his head. “Uh, yeah, it’s nothing, sorry. Yeah.” 

Nat looked him over skeptically but elected not to say anything, as the kid seemed happy enough to follow her the rest of the way onto the small private plane. 

It wasn’t even really a plane. It looked like a commercial private jet, as to avoid suspicion during covert missions such as these; but the inside was scooped out. Instead of a few rows of seats the cartridge was empty, with two military style benches that faced one another, eight seats on either side. Nat took her usual spot nearest the pilots cabin and the boy moved to follow suit- but hesitated. 

Nat looked him over again, watching as his eyes darted back and forth between the seats.  _ Oh _ , the kid wasn’t sure where he was meant to sit. She forgot that Peter wasn’t accustomed to the etiquette that came along with these kinds of situations yet. She nodded to the seat opposite her and Peter quickly moved to sit down, clearly embarrassed. 

Jesus Christ, this kid got embarrassed over everything. Nat was mindful that she’d have to  _ really  _ tone down her usually snarky attitude; one mistimed quip and she might end up reducing him to tears- which was a power she usually she liked, but not with Peter, not with a kid. She wasn’t that cruel. 

But luckily the minor discrepancy over the seating arrangements didn’t knock Peter’s confidence too much; and he was happy to continue relaying the story of the first time he went on a plane to Nat. She found herself laughing along with him as he described just how much he irritated Happy on the way there; which was a nice surprise, she hadn’t expected him to be so funny. The kid was actually great company and conversation came easily, despite her initially worrying about a very awkward silent trip. She found herself wishing they’d had to opportunity to break the ice sooner. 

Though after a while, around two hours (wow that really flew by) the kid started to grow quiet all of a sudden. It wasn’t as though they were running out of things to talk about, this was the first time they’d been able to freely interact after all and Nat was gathering all kinds of information about him. They’d just gotten onto talking about their first impressions of Thor when Peter started to withdraw from the conversation; which was unusual considering Peter had a very high opinion of his big blond buddy and could usually talk about him for hours. 

The teen seemed distracted, slipping in and out of the conversation and looking lost when Nat threw a curveball question in there. She also noted how his body language changed; he’d started off their journey sitting stiffly and awkwardly, clearly anxious about spending a prolonged period of time alone with her- but gradually he had relaxed, dropping his shoulders and sitting back in his seat comfortably. Now since he’d grown quiet, he was back to sitting rigidly and he was consistently shifting his posture from one side of the seat to the other. 

Nat may not have known him well, but she knew the kid long enough to know he had to pee. So naturally she broached the subject in the most Nat way possible. 

“You gotta piss?” Direct as ever. The world needs people who can approach things directly but perhaps Nat could have been a bit more delicate in this situation, a bit more tactful- because Peter didn’t react too well to her abruptness. 

“No.” Peter said defensively, but there was a lack of bite that one would expect from an indignant teenager, which was very telling. His face quickly became a flaming shade of red comparable to Nat’s hair and she almost regretted saying anything. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” She said matter of factly. 

The pair were silent for a long time; and for the first time in ages, Nat found herself feeling awkward. She didn’t know what to say, it was blatantly obvious that Peter needed to go. Even if he had outwardly admitted it, it wasn’t like she could do anything t rectify that. There wasn’t a toilet on board this jet- and Nat had no idea why, it was fucking stupid. Stupid that there wasn’t one when it was designed for a bunch of well hydrated superhero’s, some of which- cough Steve cough- had ridiculously fast metabolisms and had to piss constantly; but it was even more stupid that Tony had sent this jet to pick up the kid, knowing how often he had to go. How long was this flight going to take? It had already been two hours- long enough for the kid to need a break- and she hadn’t even thought to ask him if he had to pee before they boarded. It occurred to her that that may have been why Peter hesitated before he got on; he probably assumed there would be a toilet on the plane-  _ shit _ , why didn’t she think to ask him? That was like, the number one rule when it came to long trips with kids; Make sure they’re fed, watered, have means of entertainment and  _ used the bathroom  _ before entering the vehicle. And Nat had achieved the bare minimum of one of those things. Bad babysitter. 

The kids squirming was only getting worse and it was clear that his need to pee was going from uncomfortable to desperate incredibly quickly. He was trying so hard not to make it obvious but that soon became impossible when he was forced to cross his legs and lean forward. As much as she didn’t want to make him upset by mentioning it again, she couldn’t in all good conscious leave the child to disgrace himself. She knew she had to do something but she also knew Peter wasn’t going to take too kindly to the only means of relief she had to offer. “I’ve got an empty bottle-“

“No.” Peter said shortly and instantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was the indignant bite Nat had been expecting. She couldn’t help but notice how distinctly Tony-like he looked in that moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to comment on that, as novel as it was. 

She knew he wouldn’t accept the bottle but there wasn’t much else she could do. She wasn’t about to try and convince him because that would be wildly inappropriate and would no doubt cross a load of boundaries she didn’t even know the boy had. When Tony had said he wanted the pair to get to know each other she was pretty certain that wasn’t what he had in mind. “Just there as an option.”

They fell silent again, Nat having to sit there helplessly as the kid dissolved into a squirmy mess. He looked beyond uncomfortable both physically and emotionally; his face was so red as he tried desperately to avoid eye contact, which was difficult in such a small space. 

She couldn’t just leave him like that, as awkward as the conversation would be, as uncomfortable as Peter would be with her saying it- she just couldn’t. The kid would be absolutely devastated if he pissed himself. Just as she was about to say something, a message popped up on the screen above the cabin door- dictating it would be twenty minutes till they landed. Fuck, there was no way the kid was going to be able to hold it that long. “Kid-“

“I’m fine.” Peter muttered through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at the count down. He very clearly wasn’t fine if his crossed legs and clenched fists were anything to go off of. He was keeping his hands pinned to his sides but it was obvious where they wanted to be, he just wouldn’t dare hold himself with the woman in the room; even though he so desperately needed to if he wanted to avoid soaking himself. 

“No you’re not.”

“I can wait.” Peter whimpered. It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than Nat, but neither one of them were buying it. 

“No you can’t. We don’t even know where we’re landing- could be a commercial airport, could be the middle of the desert. Even if you could wait until we landed, could you wait to get off the plane, possibly debriefed and sent out into the field? They might not even give you the chance to go once we land, or maybe there won’t be any available bathrooms. Then what?”

“I..I hold it.” Peter practically whispered in a shaky voice as Nat continued to describe his worst nightmare. 

“No either you die from water intoxication, or more likely piss yourself.” Nat said bluntly in a way that made the big cringe, but this time he didn’t try to disagree with her. He just closed his eyes again, cupping his swollen abdomen protectively. “All I know is when we land there are gonna be a shit ton of people. Either you piss yourself in front of them or embarrass yourself with that little pee dance you’re doing.” 

Thanks for the vote of confidence there Nat-

“I can’t.” Peter mumbled tearfully. This was very quickly going from a positive experience to a drastically negative one; and Nat really didn’t want to give the child any more reason to be shy around her. She was pretty sure if Peter pissed himself that he’d never be able to stand in the same room as her again, let alone work together. 

“I know you can’t that’s why I’m saying go in the bottle.”

“I can’t!” Peter cried more forcefully that time. It was clear his words had a deeper meaning that Nat didn’t understand but she was trying her best. She wasn’t used to dealing with cryptic teenagers; at least Lila was open with her and would say what she meant, but not Peter. So she had to try and guess what else was wrong besides the obvious embarrassment factor. 

“Kid, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll never mention it again.”

“No I mean- yeah that too, mentally it’s- this is horrible b-but physically when someone else is near me I-I  _ can’t _ .” Peter whimpered, looking dangerously close to tears. He’d give anything to be able to relieve himself in that bottle, anything to get away from the firey, throbbing ache in his abdomen that didn’t involve saturating his jeans in front of  _ Black fucking Widow.  _

Nat closed her mouth and studied the boy for a moment, trying to think of what she could do to help. It wasn’t like she could walk away to give him some privacy, they were stuck in a single room. She couldn’t even escape to the pilots cabin as it was locked with an automated system manning the controls. She was stuck in a room with a child who was about to wet himself and there was literally nothing she could do to prevent that. “What can I do?” 

“I don’t know.” Peter mumbled pitifully, staring at the floor in between them, face flaming as his body shivered; trying to force him to empty his bladder right there but he resisted. He was trying so hard to prove himself. Prove that he could wait those last fifteen minutes but he couldn’t. All of his muscles were clenching trying to make release prematurely. 

“Take it sticking my fingers in my ears and turning around wrong work?” Nat offered, already knowing the answer when Peter shook his head feverently. “Okay, new plan. Just..” She sighed knowing how weird it was going to sound but at that point she didn’t care, she just wanted the kid to go before he hurt himself. “..stick the bottle down your pants, don’t force it. Your bladder will give out eventually anyway, at least this way you won’t make a mess.” 

Peter went wide eyed for a second, considering the woman’s words. Though he knew the idea was the best one they had, he went to protest- the whole thing was just too humiliating. But before he got a chance to open his mouth Nat continued. 

“Peter it’s okay. I will  _ never  _ speak a word of this again, not even to tease you. I promise.” She said earnestly. There was nothing of comedic value about a young boy potentially injuring himself. She could tell he was in pain but she’d done all she could do; she couldn't force him to go. Well she could, by punching him in the bladder- but that would likely cause more damage to both his body and his mind; and the latter wouldn’t heal thanks to his freaky Spidey-Powers. She just hoped he didn’t end up with a bladder infection from holding it for so long. 

Nat stood up and moved as far away from the boy as she could, which was only about ten feet, but Peter appreciated the gesture; especially since as soon as he followed her instructions and got the bottle in place- his bladder failed him, causing an embarrassingly loud splattering sound to echo around the cabin of the craft. It was loud and quick and  _ short.  _ Considering he felt like he had a monsoon inside him, he was even more embarrassed by the fact he barely went for twenty seconds; it was almost like he didn’t  _ deserve  _ to feel that desperate with such little liquid inside him. But the relief was  _ intense.  _ A combination of the relief and the humiliation made him feel like crying. 

And maybe he did a little bit, but that was fine. Nat stayed pointed away from him until she heard all noises die down; including the sniffles and hiccups that came with Peter’s small bout of tears. Once the coast was clear, she threw him the cap for the bottle along a hand towel she found under one of the seats. “Here kid.”

“Th-thanks..” Peter croaked, practically inaudibly as he nodded his thanks. Nat averted her eyes whilst he screwed the cap on the bottle, wiping his hands quickly on the towel before using it to cover said bottle and placing it on the seat beside him. 

“You alright?” She asked after a moment, after she sat back down and notice the grimace still present on the boys face. She figured he’d be embarrassed, for obvious reasons, but his current expression made her worried that he was physically hurt. 

“Yeah I just Uhm..I wanna wash my hands..” Peter mumbled shyly and Nat had to resist the urge to smirk. Of all the things for the kid to be worried about in that moment it was hygiene. “Did Happy bring my backpack in..?”

“Yeah- lemme grab it.” Nat nodded, moving to retrieve the bag for him so he didn’t..you know, contaminate anything. 

“C-can you grab the hand sanitiser out of the side pocket?”

Once she pulled out the small squeeze bottle she couldn’t fight her smirk anymore. “Pumpkin spice? Cute. Very millennial.” 

Peter gave her an exasperated look; like he wanted to clap back but he didn’t have the energy to. “It smells good okay?” 

“Oh shit that does smell good- gimme some of that.” Nat said, getting a smile out of the kid. Though as he moved to hand the lotion to her, the hand towel moved slightly and she saw the contents of Peter’s improvised toilet. “You’re dehydrated. Urine should not be that colour-“

“Gross! Don’t look!” Peter cried, his voice cracking with a squeak as he moved to re-cover the bottle. “I didn’t feel dehydrated, I almost died from a ruptured bladder.”

“You can’t fight dehydrated. You’ll get sick.” She said very matter of factly as she threw a bottle of water directly at his head- Peter having no choice but to catch it unless she wanted it to smack him in the face. 

But that didn’t mean he had to consume said water. “No way. I am not drinking more before a mission.”

“Yes you are, unless you want me to tell Tony.”

A look of betrayal crossed the boys face. “You promised not to-“

“Not about how you rectified the situation dingus, just that you almost pissed yourself in general. I know he’s seen that enough times to believe me.” Nat clarified. She didn’t intend to breathe a word to another soul about what had just transpired. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter scowled, this time his anger being directed towards his mentor as he worried about what kind of stories he’d been sharing with his fellow adult teammates. 

“He hasn’t said anything don’t worry. I just pick up on these things.” Nat said coolly; being a half truth. Tony had told them about some things, mostly just warning signs to look out for when the boy was too anxious to say anything. However, dating their resident physician meant she was privy to some of the boy’s medical history also, so she knew there were ongoing issues relating to the kids bathroom habits. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably under the woman’s gaze. “Please don’t say anything..I just don’t wanna drink in case that happens again and- l-like you said..everyone will see.” 

“That won’t happen and you’ll have your suit, so know one would know anyway.” Nat shrugged. She didn’t blame him for being worried as it was likely to happen; but she felt guilty for worrying him earlier when she mentioned everyone else seeing his situation. She’d merely been trying to persuade him to go, she didn’t want him to develop a complex about the rest of the team knowing he had to piss. “Besides if that does happen, I'll cover for you. I’ve got your six.”

By some miracle the woman’s words of comfort worked. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn’t often deal them out; but whatever the reason, she was glad to note that the big visibly relaxed. He even offered her a small grateful smile. “Thanks, Nat.” 

“Don’t mention it Curly.”


End file.
